New Life
by blackrose187
Summary: this is the 2nd book for What About Us and it's called new life it life of Rose and Dimitri's life with there baby girl Vivianna
1. Chapter 1

NEW LIFE

It's been a week since Vivianna and I have come home from the hospital and I've had no sleep at all, who knew motherhood was so hard!

"Rose your turn to change her" Dimitri said

"UGH! Coming" I said getting up and walking to the nursery and then taking Vivianna from her father and then put her on the changing table. When I was done Dimitri told me to get some sleep while he took Vivianna to Lissa's house. When he came back he came into the room and got on top of me and I raised an eyebrow

"What are you doing?"

"Get dress were leaving, dress up sexy" he said

"Oh so you don't think I look sexy right now?" I asked

"You always look sexy" he replied and then kissed me and then got off of me and I got up and walked to my closet and picked out my sleek one sleeve open shoulder Ruched mini dress and got my black high heels and then got my long black jacket then went to take a shower. When I was done I put on the outfit I picked out and then went to the mirror and did my make up then flatted my hair. Once I was done Dimitri came and stood in the door way and I started to blush

"Roza you have no idea how much I want to rip off that dress and kiss you" he said and I started blushing like crazy

When we left he told me to put on a blind fold so I did and then we left to were ever we were going. When we arrived he told me to take off the blind fold and saw that we were having a picnic so I smiled and then he came to my side and said

"I know it's cold out her to have a picnic but I would like to make up valentine's day" and I smiled and we walked to the basket and then I that there were a bunch of rose petals and fake candles on the ground shaped like a heart and then I saw Dimitri was on one knee and I put my hands on my mouth and he smiled

"Rose I ever since I met you I knew you were the one for me I knew you were the person for me to bury my heart and soul into and I know I've done horrible things and I am truly sorry for that and now that we have a beautiful baby girl I want to tie the knot with you so will you Rosemarie Hathaway marry me?" He said and I jumped on him causing us to fall and I laughed and said

"Are you stupid I love you yes!" and we got up and then we got up and he slipped on a beautiful diamond ring on my finger making me cry and then we left

"Wait I thought we were having a picnic?"

"Well you guessed wrong" he said and then kissed me and we went home


	2. Chapter 2

That night when we got home I said

"I'll go get Vivi" and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"Well get her tomorrow" and then he picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs

"What's this for?" I said

"You'll find out" he said finally getting up stairs and then he laid me on the bed and started we kissed each other and then he took off my dress and threw it on the floor and then he took off his clothes while we were still kissing and when he was done getting undressed he started kissing me everywhere making me moan and then he got on top of me and then he entered causing me to whimper a little so I grabbed the sheets and then once he was done we laid there saying nothing

"I hope I don't get pregnant again" I said

"Why?" he asked

"Because it's WAY too early to have another baby" I replied and he laughed

"Would you like to have another child?" he asked and I turned to my side to face him with my arm holding my head up and said

"I would but I don't want people to forget about Vivi and just pay attention to the other baby" I replied and he agreed

"When Vivi turns 5 or 4 would you want to" he asked

"Maybe" I replied and then he kissed me and then turned me around and then we fell asleep naked in each others arms

**hey you guys sorry for such a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it tell me if you did or didn't and please please PLEASE give me some ideas! and I promise the other chapter will be much longer so yeah leave a review if you liked it or I did something wrong like spelling or Ect and give me some ideas please thanks~ alyssa ) **


	3. Dinner

The next morning Dimitri and I were still naked in bed still so I tried to get up until Dimitri pulled me back

"I have to get Vivi Lissa is probly ripping her hair out right now" I said

"Я не забочусь, я хочу, чтобы ты сам, и вы посмотрите сексуальные голые" he said

"Stop speaking Russian you know I don't Russian" I replied and he handed me his phone it was on Google translate and it said

"I don't care I want you to myself and you look sexy naked"

"Really" I said and he nodded his head and I handed his phone back and he said

"Просто сказать, что мы можем получить Виви позже" and then he handed me the phone it said

"Just stay we can get Vivi later" so I put it to English to Russian and typed in no right now and then I spoke it in Russian

"НЕТ! прямо сейчас" and he jumped up and looked at me wide eyed

"You know Russian?"

"Now I do" I replied handing back his phone and he just stared at me

"Am going to Lissa's place" I said getting up and getting dressed in sweats and a loose shirt

"See you there" I said

"Хорошо" he replied and I rolled my eyes and walked down stairs and walked out of the house and walked to my best friend/neighbor Lissa

*knock*

"Hey Rose" she said letting me in her house

"Эй" I said not noticing I was still speaking Russian

"What did you say?" she asked

"Oh sorry I and Dimitri were talking Russian" I replied

"Oh…Ok?" she said

"So where's Vivi?"

"Up stairs still asleep god she can sleep all day like you" she said and I blushed

"Hey we all should go out to dinner tonight Dimitri and I have some news" I said

"Ok...but what's the news?" she asked and then I heard Vivi cry so I ran up stairs and saw that my baby was hungry so I went back down stairs and then I saw Dimitri was there so I smiled

"Lissa do you have one of Vivi's burping towel I can use for I can feed her?"

"Yeah" she said giving me a burping towel and then I put then towel over my shoulder and then started feeding Vivi

"So can you please tell me the news?!" she asked

"No not until tonight!" I said

"Wait what's going on tonight?!" Dimitri said and then my mouth opened because Vivi started hurting me

"Were all going to go out to dinner" Lissa said trying not to laugh

"What are you doing" I asked

"Texting the group and telling them about dinner" she replied

"Were are we even going?" I asked

"Benihanas?" she asked

"Yeah I haven't been there since…I don't know" I replied and she laughed

"Hey hey" Christian said coming into the kitchen and then he stopped and looked at me wide eyed

"EWWWWWW IN MY KITCHEN!" he yelled making Vivi cry

"Hey am covered up and thanks for making my daughter cry!" so I put my boob back and then picked Vivi and then tried to burp but she didn't burp so I gave up and then I got up

"I'll see you at dinner tonight" I said and then walked out of her house with Dimitri and Vivianna and then I looked down and saw Vivianna smiling and chewing on her thumb and then I laughed and then opened the front door and then put her in her crib and then I took a shower and then I got out and put on skinny jeans, black darling peplum top, and with my black boots

"Rose are you going to dress Vivi?"

"Yeah" I said walking to Vivi room and picking out a purple one piece with little pink dots all over it and then I wrapped her up and packed her diaper bag and then I smelt Dimitri's aftershave so I turned around and smiled

"You ready to go?" he asked and I nodded my head grabbing the diaper bag and then we went to the car and I strapped in Vivianna and I road in the back with her and we left to Benihanas

When we finally arrived we parked and then I took out Vivi and then we walked in and I saw everyone there so I told the lady that were meting some people so she let go find Lissa and the group and I found them they were in the right corner so we walked to them and then once we got to the table I put Vivi and her car seat on the one of the chairs and then I took her out and then everyone said hey to use and then the waiter came and took are orders then Lissa asked if she could hold Vivi so I gave her Vivi and then she started taking baby talk which made me giggle. When the food finally came we eat then we ate then Vivi started crying so I got out her bottle and Dimitri fed her

"So Rose what's the news" Christian said

"Oh right" I replied

"Um well Dimitri and I are getting married!" I said blushing and then Lissa squealed and then came up to me and gave me a big hug

"Lissa you're the maid of honor" I said and she squeezed me harder

"I feel bad for you Dimitri" Christian said

"Shut the fuck up Christina!" I said and then the lady came and gave us the check and Lissa payed

"It's alright Christian" Dimitri said getting up and then putting a sleeping Vivianna in her car seat and then we all went outside and then I saw Adrian pull out a cigarette out of his pocket and so I snatched it out of his hands and then threw it to the ground and then stomped on it until it was dust

"What the fuck that was my last one" he said

"Well you're not smoking around my daughter!" I replied

"Too late I did it already" he said so I punched his arm really hard

"OWWW! You made my arm go to sleep!" he said

'Don't ever smoke around my daughter again! Kapesh?" I said and he nodded his head

"I'll see you tomorrow rose am tired bye"

"Bye Lissa" I replied

"Me to bye daph" Adrian said

"Bye" I said getting into the back seat with Vivianna and then Dimitri came in the car and then we left to go home


	4. Chapter 4

1 MONTH LATER

"Rose?" Lissa asked

"Yeah?" I replied

"We should go out tonight" she said

"Can't Dimitri is working tonight at the academy" I said

"Sooooo? Maybe your mom can take care of Vivi?"

"Ok" I said and then I called my mom and then after the 2nd ring she answer

"Yes rose?" she said

"Mom can you take care of Vivianna tonight while Lissa and I go out please?"

"Alright bring her to the academy in an hour" she replied

"Ok bye" I said and then hung up before she said something and then texted the group and said that were going to the club tonight and they all replied saying see you at the club and then I looked at Lissa

"Can you pack Vivi diaper bag please?" I asked

"Yeah" she said and then we went up stairs and then I went to my room and went to my closet and pick out really short shorts that go up to my upper thigh and then I got out my black strapless peplum top and high heels and then went to take a shower. When I was done taking a shower I got out and put on my outfit I picked out and then I flat iron my hair and then went to go see if Lissa was still her

"Lissa?!" I yelled walking to Vivianna's room and then I heard her so I picked Vivianna and then went down stairs and saw Lissa had changed

"Yes rose?"

"I was making sure if you were here or not" I replied

"You ready to drop Vivi?" she asked and I nodded my head and then we went to the car and I had to ride in the back with Vivi  
When we finally arrived they checked us and then opened the gates and then I started to remember all the stupid shit we did here and I smiled and then she parked and I saw that Lissa had parked so I got out and then got out Vivianna's diaper bag and then I got her out and then I walked to my mom's dorm. While I was walking I saw Dimitri and he saw me and started walking toward me

"Rose what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing am coming to drop off Vivi at my mom's" I replied

"Why?" he asked

"Because Lissa and I are going out" I replied

"Ok" he said

"Now can you please help me!" I said and then he took Vivi and then we walked to my mom's  
When we arrived Dimitri gave me a kiss and then gave a kiss to Vivi on her forehead and then he left and I knocked on my mom's dorm door

"Hey" I said when she opened the door

"You look like a blood whore" she said

"It's good to see you to" I mumbled under my breath

"When are you coming back to get her?" she asked

"I don't know but everything is in here" I replied and she took Vivi and the diaper bag

"Bye" she said

"Bye" I replied and then she closed the door and I went back to the car  
When I arrived back to the car I sat in the front and then we left and then I put on my Nickleback Black horse album and then for the first time Lissa was singing to it so I looked at her wide eyed and she laughed and keep singing. When we arrived we met up with the gang with everyone in the front and then went in and then Adrian keep hitting with a bunch of strong drinks and next thing I noticed I was drunk thanks to Adrian

"Hey, hey, hey Lissa!" I keep saying over and over again making her annoyed

"What Rose!" she yelled

"What does the fox say?" I whispered and she rolled her eyes and sighed

"Lissa!"

"WHAT!"

"Gesh! Are we almost there?"

"Yea were getting into the gates" she said pulling up to the gates and then checking us in and then she parked and then I tried to get out but I fell down and laughed nonstop

"I give up am getting a Dimitri" she said

"Yeah get the hot Russia" I said laughing and then Miley cyres came on so I got up and started to twerk until I threw up and I laughed

"Rose?" a dark voice said

"HU?" I said getting up and facing a Russian

"Hey what sup Russian want to dance" I said

"Rose get in the car" he said

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked

"Your fiancé" he replied

"Wait hold up…am getting married to a stranger? Oh Dimitri is going to be pissed!" I said

"I am Dimitri" he said

"OH HI BABY!" I said in a country accent

"MY HEAD FEELS WERID!" I said and then next thing I knew I fainted


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATE BUT IVE BEEN A BUSY BEE BECUASE OF SCHOOL AND AM WRITTING A BOOK SO YEAH AM GOING TO START TO UPDATING ALOT MORE SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THX **

The next morning

The next morning I found myself in somebody's bed and I felt like shit so I got up and went outside

"Look mommy's awake!" my mom said and I smiled

"Good morning my love!" I said giving Vivianna a kiss on her cheek

"Morning mom, what happened I feel like shit!" I said

"Language Rosemarie!" she snapped at me and I hold my hands up in the air

"Alright! Gosh!" I said

"You don't remember?!" she asked

"No! All I remember is me going out with Lissa!" I said and she grinned

"Well Lissa came over to get Dimitri because you were really drunk and then once he came back with you, you went crazy" she said

"What do you mean crazy oh gosh did I say dumb stuff?" I asked and she nodded her head and I slapped my forehead

"Were is my fiancé?" I asked her

"At work" she said so I went back up stairs to fix myself up then left Vivianna with my mom

"LOOKING GOOD GARDIAN HATHAWAY!" one student said and shook my head and I kept looking for Dimitri. Once I found Dimitri he was talking to Stan

"Hey baby!" I said giving Dimitri a kiss on the cheek

"Morning Roza" he said hugging my waist until Stan cleared his trough

"Stan" I said

"Rosemarie" Stan said and I gave him a fake smile

"So why are you here?" Stan asked

"What I can't see my fiancé?" I asked him and he walked off

"Hey you want to get some breakfast with your daughter and me?" I asked Dimitri

"Yeah let me go tell Alberta you coming?" he asked me

"Yeah" I said and then we left


End file.
